


Invidia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dottore pervertito [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ogni Varia ha il suo peccato.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 42. Spiare con la coda dell’occhio.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGG62umYgvg; DCappella - Speechless.





	Invidia

Invidia

Lavina si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, stretti da delle ballerine bianche, i lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Non trovo la scala, che l’abbiano spostata?” domandò, con le iridi color perla liquide.

Shamal la osservava nascosto in parte dallo stipite della porta.

Osservò Manuel prendere il libro che la bambina cercava di afferrare dalla libreria, porgendoglielo con un sorriso.

“Grazie, boss” disse la ragazzina, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Da tutta la vita non ho il coraggio di parlarle. Invidio chiunque abbia il suo affetto, mentre io mi limito a spiarla con la coda dell’occhio > pensò Shamal.

  
[100].


End file.
